Timeless, Senseless, Unimaginable
by Derpenkampfwagen
Summary: A one-shot. Defeating a corrupted, all-powerful god came with a price. A Self-Sacrifice to destroy reality in order to "erase" the god. In exchange... The inability to experience what is reality. The perception of it... Gone forever.


" _ **This feeling of sheer lonliness... You cannot comprehend. This world, cannot be."**_

* * *

 **While I get the new chapter up, Have a one-shot for now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Timeless._

 _Senseless._

 _Unimaginable._

 _What a mess._

 _I cannot comprehend what goes on in this space._

 _I see sounds._

 _I hear colors._

 _And yet-_

 _I feel nothing. Absolute nothing._

 _Screaming voices, I'm not sure who's screaming._

 _I'm just floating away, Not knowing where to._

 _I'm not sure if I'm dead, But at the same time, If I'm alive either._

 _Acknowledgement of existence seems to be far-fetched in this hell._

 _It's not even Hell either._

 _Just "hell"._

 _You dont see anything, Nothing to see._

 _Nothing to hear, aside from your mind's insane ramblings._

 _Nothing to feel, as there is nothing to touch you, except you touching yourself to make sure that you still exist, and the clothing you wear._

 _The sense of time is also impossible._

 _I cannot determine anymore._

 _You may think you will know what time it is._

 _But here, time does not work._

 _You dont age._

 _You dont die._

 _Nothing happens, as time is a vector._

 _When time stops, history stops._

 _When time goes on, history is being made._

 _There is no past._

 _There is no future._

 _Not even the present exists._

 _You could spend an eternity here and not even one second would've passed outside._

 _All you can do, is hope to die._

 _Even so, You can't. Nothing to kill yourself with._

 _Casuality itself stops._

 _There is no cause, no effect._

 _Reality stops._

 _Nothing. Absolutely._

 _Absolute._

 _Sanity takes a dive, straight to rock bottom._

 _Perhaps a endless fall._

 _You just wish to stop thinking, stop dreaming, stop living._

 _You just can't, especially when you're immortal like me._

 _Being mortal has its own benefits._

 _At some point, you die._

 _But I won't._

 _I can't even hope of rescue either._

 _This place is too incomprehensible to comprehend the geometries of the "surface"._

 _There is no surface._

 _When reality stops, What happens?_

 _Nothing._

 _Except what you believe as reality stops, and is changed into something else._

 _Not something that is reality, but not reality._

 _I'm not sure._

 _I don't know._

 _I'm afraid._

 _I want to move._

 _I want to cry._

 _I want to be "me"._

 _Impossible, all of it._

 _Nothing can happen. I'm stuck._

 _Doubt I'll be the same person._

…

 _It's already been so... long..._

… _I won't ask you to join me._

 _It'll be cruel to do that._

 _I don't want someone to suffer eternally like I._

 _They are innocent._

 _Not deserving of this madness._

 _Not deserving of this hell._

 _Just peace and paradise, is all they need._

…

 _At one point, everyone finds peace._

 _It appears peaceful here..._

 _Not really, at least in reality._

 _But reality... does not "exist" here._

 _Then, What of?_

 _If I am?_

 _Death, is the perferrable option._

 _But..._

 _No senses..._

 _Unimaginable._

 _Unimaginable._

 _Impossible._

…

…

…

 _No end._

 _Time is "false"._

 _Only here, it is._

 _Only here, where reality is "false"._

 _Only here._

 _Where you scream eternally, With nobody to hear of your screams._

 _Except you._

 _You see the screaming._

 _You hear the "color" of this hell._

 _You sense nothing._

 _Colors are impossible to describe._

 _Hearing them is impossible._

 _But when you've fallen so far into insanity, Feats as those are very possible._

 _Endless suffering, Endless torture._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

 _End me._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Oh dear..._

 _Honey... I wonder how you're doing..?_

 _No time passes for me here, but outside here... Time surely passed._

 _I hope you're doing fine._

 _No need for you to grieve._

 _...Surely you miss me._

 _Reviving me... Surely impossible._

 _One must be dead, to be revived._

 _And death's laws, have no grip here._

 _You don't die._

 _You don't exist._

 _You simply, are._

…

…

…

 _Therefore..._

 _I am, as I were._

 _As I was._

…

…

…

 _But, If I can surely die, I will die happy._

 _Gamindustri is safe, forever._

 _My enemy, the foe that wanted to destroy reality itself... was destroyed._

 _By what it so wished to destroy._

 _Irony... yes?_

 _But, reality was shattered, and I simply exist, on the remains of what once was, and what is._

 _No more, does it exist._

 _It never existed, even if It did so in the first place._

 _Without reality, What exists, does not exist._

 _It died, as a matter of fact, due to the previous._

 _Ripping it apart in such a way, that even reality itself was destroyed._

 _Shattered._

 _Impossible._

 _Unimaginable._

 _Timeless._

 _Senseless._

…

…

…

 _You never died, if you never lived._

 _You never lived, if you died._

 _You never were, if you never was._

 _I was never._

 _No..._

 _Sad..._

 _Alone..._

 _Such a pathetic way to go._

…

…

…

…

 _Oh my dear love..._

 _Do you hear...?_

 _I wish..._

…

…

 _I wish to be reunited with you..._

* * *

 **That is it. A one shot.**

 **Insanity, Really.**

 **Review if you liked this one-shot.**

 **Goodbye, thank you for reading..**


End file.
